


Sleep

by ckret2



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Other, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Sometimes, when Eddie was nearly asleep, he could feel his other moving inside him.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I forgot to post this here for three months, it's like under 300 words. Anyway who's hype for the movie? I'm hype for the movie.

Sometimes, when Eddie was nearly asleep, he could feel his other moving inside him. 

Lungs he hadn't used in months suddenly inflating, as though he'd taken a deep breath, even though no air had passed through his nose or lips. 

The spontaneous twitching and shifting of his arms and legs, as his other stretched languidly through his limbs, weaving itself through his warm muscles. 

An unexpected fluttering, light and sparkling, through his abdomen: the kind that only through practice he'd learned was physically caused by his other and was not just the nervous excited butterflies in his stomach that came with new love; the kind that sent shivers up his chest and down through his arms; the kind that made him hyper aware of the texture of his fingertips. There was a bittersweet irony that came as a consequence of God having made this world and all the humans on it with the expectation that they would only ever love other humans—that came as a consequence of His never having planned on His creations finding a lover that fell from the stars. The irony was that Eddie's fingers were tingling he yearned so much to hold his beloved close; and yet, he was already holding his beloved so close that his fingertips could never hope to touch it. 

As Eddie drifted off, on nights like this, he would fall asleep with goosebumps as his other stirred the hair on his arms from underneath, and with the taste of alien oil on the back of his tongue; and though his arms and lips ached for something to hold and kiss, he never felt alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available to read/like/reblog [on Tumblr](http://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/174272831002/guess-who-couldnt-get-to-sleep-last-night-without).


End file.
